


Late Night Call

by sadlyflavoured



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blitzo is super outta character yikes, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Implied Relationships, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Millie's sorta mentioned but only once or twice, Phone Call Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlyflavoured/pseuds/sadlyflavoured
Summary: Moxxie gets a call late into the night, little does he know, he's going to be listening to a drunken and emotional Blitzo for half the night.
Relationships: Blitzo/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 143





	Late Night Call

☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆

The night had been so serene up until Moxxie noticed a continuous buzzing. He was more than irritated that someone was calling him, let alone at around 3AM. He considered the idea of just not picking up at all, he was enjoying his peaceful rest by his wife and he certainly didn’t feel like getting up; but the other half of his mind wondering if it were an emergency got the better of him. Groaning softly, Moxxie sat up from his shared bed and grabbed his still-vibrating phone from the side table. Momentarily blinding himself with his phone light, Moxxie squinted at the contact number to see who it was calling him at such a late hour; it was Blitzo. Now even more irritated, Moxxie quickly threw on a loose sweater and walked out of the bedroom to take the call. If he knew Blitzo, and considering they had been friends for many years—He in fact did know him, the conversation would be very long. 

Although Moxxie wasn’t too terribly happy to have to talk to his boss at such a late hour, he was grateful that Blitzo hadn’t just let himself into the apartment as he almost always did. 

Sitting down on his large leather couch that sat in his living room, Moxxie accepted the call and pressed the phone to his ear.

“It’s late, what is it?” Moxxie mumbled drowsily. 

“So...I had a bit to driiink” Blitzo stated, slurring his words slightly. “And I’m not feeling too..great, so I wanted to talk to a friend~”

“Are you dying?” asked Moxxie sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he got comfortable on his couch.

“Umm…No. I-I dunno” Blitzo admitted, an audible shrug sounding from the other side. “--Look, can you just be here for me, I’m having a moment” 

“Mhm” Moxxie hummed softly, closing his eyes and relaxing further. 

For a long while, Moxxie sat there on his leather couch and listened to his drunk boss complain about everything he could think of in the moment. Blitzo voiced his concerns about not having a partner yet watching everyone else have on, how his sisters hadn’t called him in a selfish amount of time, how he was terrified his business wouldn’t work out. And while Moxxie was no therapist, he could gather that Blitzo had been keeping it to himself for a while, so he did put in the effort to listen to his boss’ problems. Yawning silently, Moxxie made a noise every now and then to show he was sort-of paying attention which dragged his boss to talk even further. The albino Imp slowly started to fall back into a quiet trance, his eyelids growing heavier as his head leaned further back into the comfort of his couch. 

“Hey..Mox” 

“—Hm? What?” The freckled Imp jumped up, trying to shake off the sleepiness. 

“What…What would happen if you and Millie weren’t together?” Blitzo inquired, his voice coming through as soft and curious on the other end of the line.

“I don’t know, Blitzo. Things’d be just how they are now. I’d be working at I.M.P with you, I’d be doing music on the side” Moxxie groaned, growing irritated with the conversation. “The only thing that’d be different is I’d be sleeping alone” 

“When it was just us, pals, you used to be so quiet..” Murmured a sorrowful Blitzo, “And now it feels like we hardly hang out” 

Blitzo and Moxxie certainly went as far back as 3 years. Back when Moxxie hardly had anything, let alone somewhere to sleep, he’d play a run-down piano from the streets and earn money that way, but demons were rather stingy with their money, so it ever hardly kicked off. Blitzo, still doing his circus with Barbie Wire and Tilla at the time, had walked across Moxxie’s street work and started a stupid conversation of some kind. It had been so long ago, Moxxie couldn’t recall what exactly the conversation had been about or how it ended; but he remembered seeing Blitzo a lot more after that. And even when Moxxie became popular for his trendy tasteful music, he had still somehow stayed friends with Blitzo. It was up until Millie came into the group that the idea of I.M.P became a thought and later a thing. 

“It used to be us against the world, Mox. Now it feels like we’re just two people at work” 

“Because that’s what we are.” 

A hard silence fell between the two and the sound of Blitzo’s labored breathing was the only noise for a blink or two. 

Moxxie liked Blitzo, far more than he would ever let on or admit, and he did genuinely miss hanging out with his friend. But he was married and being married meant spending almost all his time with his wife, not his friend of 3 years. The two had grown apart and he now doubted they had anything in common like they used to. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” Moxxie muttered into the phone, squeezing onto the electronic. “You’re still my friend…It’s just, things are different now.” 

“I know, I’m sorry” Blitzo murmured back, sounding very obviously hurt. “It’s just…You and Mill have been thinking about having kids lately, she told me. And I’m scared we could grow more apart than what we are.”

“Blitzo…” Moxxie sighed, running a tired hand through his white hair. The conversation felt far too heart-felt and serious to be having at what was now 4AM, almost 5. “Can we have this conversation another time, please? It’s..really late and I’d rather you be sober when we talk about this” 

There was another moment of silence and the very quiet sound of Blitzo swallowing thickly; Moxxie wanted to say he understood where he was coming from and that he knew Blitzo was very afraid of being alone, but decided he’d leave it as is. 

“..Moxxie, I love you.” Blitzo whispered into the phone. 

“Yes, I know” Sighed Moxxie, rolling his eyes. He was certain Blitzo was just talking out of his ass now, alcohol really made him say some stupid things and saw this as no different. 

“Try to get to bed, okay?” Moxxie added, now sitting up himself and getting ready to head up himself. “We can talk about this later, maybe we’ll even get something at that restaurant on the corner. Alright?” 

“Yeah…Okay..”  
☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been haunting my every thought for a couple days and it's been horribly irritating because whenever I tried to write it out the first time, it came off as "bleh"; so honestly, I really wanted to write this out and be done with it lmao. I personally ship Moxxie/Blitzo, but I wanted it to be a little more subtle and whatnot, so I guess it could be portrayed as friendship if you see it that way. Due to the fact I wanted to be really done with this, the second-half is a little rushed and it might not be the greatest, I also gave up on writing Blitzo in character oops. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like this and thank you for taking the time to read it!


End file.
